Chimera
by ajremix
Summary: RvB, spoilers through season 9. The Director contemplates his pieces before the most important phase of Project Freelancer begins.


He stared at the data files, their contents long since memorized but the glow of numbers were a point of focus. This was the most critical part of the Project. Were he to get this wrong, he may not be able to salvage it. One opened file had a list of his seven best Freelancers, the ones selected finalized implantation process. The other had a list of the top rated AIs, the ones previous testing suggested would integrate most successfully into the mind. It was his decision which Freelancer and AI would be paired. His to decide which AI complimented a Freelancer's strength or covered their weakness.

Wyoming was simple. He was never the strongest agent in a straight on battle. He came at things sideways, manipulating others into doing the bulk of the work for him before sweeping up the success himself. Gamma's test results were very similar, somehow able to turn the training simulation against itself every time.

(_they became the Spider, setting traps for others to ensnare themselves on, entangling and struggling, until they were too vulnerable to defend themselves from attack_)

New York was another obvious one. He was an infiltration specialist, brute force was rarely his approach and could wait hours if necessary in order to find the path of least resistance. Delta was much the same, always finding the most efficient, most effective solution instead of going for the obvious one right in front of him.

(_they were the Wind, a sly, invisible thing that found and exploited weaknesses, sneaking through one's defense and stealing away before they were ever seen_)

North took some thought. He was a good, solid Freelancer but his true strength lay in his teamwork be it with his sister or another Freelancer. It was decided he would get Theta who showed the same outstanding proficiency when working with other AI or when protecting an objective.

(_they were the Shield, a protector, a supporter, an unmovable, unbreakable entity that would give their lives to protect those around them_)

Main was a simple agent. He was big, tough and strong but all he ever did when not instructed otherwise was to charge straight in. There was only 'wait' and 'attack', no plans, no tricks. That was why he received Sigma who came up with creative, occasionally outlandish solutions to simulations.

(_they became the Vengeance, a creature of blood and violence that paid back every attack upon it with death and destruction, an unstoppable monster of chaos fueled by memories of its own pain_)

Carolina took a bit of creative thinking. There was, to be honest, no skill she was lacking in. She was the best there was. Except to one and that was her key. She wanted, more than anything, her position as Number One again and that matched her perfectly to Beta. Beta was a perfectionist. Beta refused to fail. To Beta, being the best wasn't good enough.

(_they were the Ruthless, quick, efficient, deadly, there were no mistakes, no weaknesses, they were a perfect tool ever ready to destroy all that stood in their way_)

Washington was difficult. He had no outstanding abilities or weaknesses. With a little time and practice, he always managed a strong proficiency in any field. Perhaps his adaptability was his strength. Epsilon likewise didn't have any outstanding skills or weaknesses, but he was the closest to the original and had a flexibility the other AI didn't.

(_they because the Stability, a strength that was unbreakable for there were no weaknesses to exploit, nothing to unbalance and no hope to defeat them_)

Texas was, of course, the most important. He'd known all her strengths and weaknesses for years, before she even existed and part of him agonized over putting her in situations where he might lose her again. He _couldn't. Lose her. Again_ Omega was the only one he trusted for her. An AI who was so utterly ruthless and merciless, who would leave all dead in his wake. _That_ was the only one with the abilities to protect (_Allison_) her.

(_They were the Death, an angel of darkness that cared for no one and nothing, a force no one could hope to stand against, a ghost that haunted his every moments_)

He sat back, sending a not to the Councilor to beginning prepping the top three for implantation. After so long his work was finally coming to fruition. His dream was finally coming true and his amalgamated soldiers would brand themselves and him on history forever.


End file.
